<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than That by bbambin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514108">More Than That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbambin/pseuds/bbambin'>bbambin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Choi Soobin, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, soogyu, txt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbambin/pseuds/bbambin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin sighs, "What i'm trying to say is that, I don't want to keep kissing you as a best friend if that's what you only see me as." He says, letting the cold wind take over the sudden silent pause between them. </p><p>"And I don't know if it's selfish of me to say this, but I want to kiss you as—more than that."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is really short but i hope you enjoy it! :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was just now sitting on the ocean, watching Soobin and Beomgyu walk through the shorelines of the beach with fingers intertwined. It was eerily quiet to the point of it being a little unpleasant— or that's probably just how Soobin feels. They did throw in a few conversations here and there but they didn't last as long as Soobin hoped it would. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to keep a certain thought out of his head and it would've been great if he wasn't so awkward. Maybe then their conversation would actually flow without Soobin accidentally deadpanning it with his lame replies. </p><p> </p><p>Now they are just walking together in silence, the only sound around them coming from the calm ocean waves, keeping them a little company. It really didn't bother Beomgyu much that they didn't talk a whole lot, stating he’d rather just enjoy them holding hands and fiddling with each other's fingers — to which made Soobin's heart do a tiny dance. </p><p> </p><p>When they both started doing this, they never really established what they were. They just went with the flow and had moments where they kissed many times, having no care at all whether they were a real thing or not for months. The freedom of the lack of labels was good for a while. But now? Not so much. </p><p> </p><p>And that thought bothered Soobin nowadays, more than what he felt.</p><p> </p><p>The moon gradually started to peek from the ocean's horizon as the waves kept crashing even louder — getting darker by the second. It left Soobin feeling alone with his thoughts bugging him and his poor heart racing. He felt as if the world was pushing him to do it and get it over with.</p><p> </p><p>And the truth is, Soobin does want this over with. He's tired of allowing this to keep going if there was a possibility that they weren't really something in the first place. If Beomgyu never really saw him as anything else other than a best friend, this might as well be the end of it. There’s no point in trying harder anymore. </p><p> </p><p>So, what was he waiting for? </p><p> </p><p>He finally took in all the courage he had at the moment and let out a big exhale. With one breath, he says, "Beomgyu... Do you think it's normal to kiss your... You know, best friend?" He spoke, tone reluctant, putting emphasis on the best friend part. </p><p> </p><p>A few silent minutes passed, leaving Soobin on a desperate edge for his response. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I don't think there’s really a problem...." Beomgyu shrugs, not even sparing him a tiny glance.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." Soobin let out, feeling a little sting in his heart. </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu quickly noticed the tone on Soobin's voice right away and looked at him, "Is there something bothering you? You know I'd always hear you out, hyung.” He spoke, sounding like he was genuinely worried and wanted to understand what was with Soobin. In fact, he said it ever so gently that it made Soobin feel surprisingly a little more warmer in contrast to the cold sea breeze. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin formed a line with his lips and stopped walking. "It’s just that- we have been, you know, kissing a lot for a while and exchanging intimate words and..." Soobin looks up to Beomgyu, his face painted with little traces of concern, his eyebrows almost touching. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin pauses for a bit, carefully deliberating on what he wants to say next. After a while, he gives up and just sighs. "What i'm trying to say is that, I don't want to keep kissing you as a best friend if that's what you only see me as." He says, letting the cold wind take over the sudden silent pause between them. </p><p> </p><p>"And I don't know if it's selfish of me to say this, but I want to kiss you as—more than that."</p><p> </p><p>The ocean waves crashed harder after Soobin spoke and the cold wind suddenly seemed a little stronger, brushing against their hairs and dusting their cheeks with a pink glaze— almost like it resembled what he felt at that moment. </p><p> </p><p>They stood with their eyes locked, and Beomgyu looked like he was scanning Soobin's face.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he unexpectedly broke into a small smile, his eyes twinkling a little bit. "What is this? One of those sentimental moments from an anime?" He said in between his chuckles, attempting to make the atmosphere around them loosen up.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu drew himself closer toward Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>"Binnie," He says softly, taking a pause to wipe of a small tear that Soobin was completely unaware of, rolling down his cheek. Soobin himself didn't even notice that he was crying in the first place. </p><p>Did he really let this get to him that much?</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu has taken mental notes before that Soobin is a little sensitive despite the way he'd always present himself as a strong and collected person. So, he wanted to make sure he took small measures to not say anything bad that could hurt him. That's the last thing Beomgyu wanted to do. </p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless, Soobin started to quietly cry. He didn’t know how or why he suddenly felt very vulnerable and weak. He was just afraid that he was nothing to Beomgyu but friends—and it hurt to even think of it like that, because he really did love him. He was afraid that just because they were 'just friends' who shared kisses whenever they could like it was normal, he'd end up being with someone else in the end. And Lord how Soobin didn't want that at all.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu frowned at the sight of Soobin crying even more—he's never seen Soobin in such a vulnerable state. He did what he felt was right and pulled him closer, holding him in his arms, allowing Soobin to let it all out. It's probably what he needed at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>To let it all out. </p><p>"Soobin-ah, look at me..." Beomgyu said, voice as soft  and soothing as the ocean waves. Despite the small height difference, Beomgyu held his chin and lifted his head down slowly. Oh, how Soobin looked so pretty even when he's crying. </p><p> </p><p>His tears glistened because of the moon's glow and his teary eyes looked like glass orbs, holding the stars within. And to top it all off, his lips formed a small pout. <em> He's so beautiful. </em> Beomgyu thought, a small fond smile emerging from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu held Soobin's face and caressed his cheeks with both thumbs, eventually rubbing small circles to calm him down. He's not used to Soobin acting so... <em> small </em>, considering that Beomgyu is younger than Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>"I really love you, okay? There's nothing that can change that... at all." He tilted his head and stared at Soobin's face for a moment, mapping out every single detail of his face and engraving it into his memory. Soobin’s eyes widened from hearing the words 'I love you' for the first time, especially from him. "And if it makes you feel any better, I'd be happy to be all yours so you would never worry about losing me," Beomgyu gave Soobin a little peck on the cheek. "And... I'm sorry for dragging this too long." His voice slowly left his lips, growing quieter the more he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin rapidly shook his head at his apology and shushed him immediately, "No, no! It's okay! It's not your fault, please." He frowned, "I should've asked you about this in the first place, so… It’s on me." Soobin placed his head on Beomgyu's shoulder. "I'm really sorry.." He mumbled, tone meek.</p><p> </p><p>"Apologize one more time and you won't be getting anymore ice cream from Baskin Robbins!" And there Beomgyu goes, always being able to effortlessly shift the mood with his bright, chaotic energy. </p><p> </p><p>And Soobin loved that about him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph, fine. For the ice cream though, not for you." He tried his best to conjure a convincing laugh, playing along with the younger. He was rewarded with a bright grin. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin was all so worried about this? When they could've easily discussed this and called it a day? He was worried for nothing at all, but he had felt a huge burden leave his shoulders nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>They both stood in each other's arms for a few silent moments. Nothing but small back rubs and maybe little sniffles from Soobin.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Soobin asked, voice sounding small and fragile. Beomgyu giggled and cupped his cheeks, “Soobie, you’re so cute. Of course you can kiss me,” He paused and smiled, looking into his eyes that were still a little teary and his eyebags that were a little swollen from crying. “<em> Always.” </em></p><p> </p><p>His words made Soobin’s heart swell with indescribable warmth, a smile carving itself onto his face so wide it began to hurt. Beomgyu just let out an amused laugh, stroking his wet cheekbones with his thumbs. With the boy looking at him with eyes twinkling brighter than the stars behind them, Soobin decided not to waste another second. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned in, and as if instinctively, their lips found each other in a heart-fluttering kiss. Soobin’s eyes automatically flickered close, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Their arms also found each other, Beomgyu’s wrapped around his neck, comfortably resting on the former’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>They’ve done this a hundred times—or was it more? Soobin never counted—but this was the first time a spark ignited within him. Was it joy? Or was it hope? Either way, kissing Beomgyu had always felt nice. But this time, now knowing where their hearts are, kissing him felt <em> amazing. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> Always. </em> The sound of the younger’s word echoed in the back of his head. Soobin gently smiled, mouthing the words against Beomgyu’s lips in between the kisses. <em> Always.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhh ... this is my first published work on here so i hope you soogyuists and non soogyuists enjoy! :3  leave me some kudos n let me know what u think! also @soobivert helped me on this. &lt;3 hehe. </p><p>twt: @/soobtime</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>